Not As planned
by SheinHime
Summary: One-Shot. Shade Had been Planning something for Rein With the help of Tio And took his opportunity when they had a princess party at his kingdom. How will His plan Turn out? Will He succeed? Or Will he fail not only the plan but also of Getting Rein? Or something Unexpected occur? Find Out And Read. :3 -My Sorry Gift For My Readers- ShadeXRein . Bow


**Hey Guys! It's Been Soooo Long Since I Published A Story. Which Made Me Wonder If How Many Of You Guys Are Waiting For my couple of Next chapters of my stories. It's like I'm New Again. Anyway, For my couple of stories that are not finished yet and you wondering if I will continue them is... Well I dunno really. :/ I WAS and AM Busy Past,Future, and Present.. ._. Sooo I just Wanna Say I'm Really Sorry. **

**And As a sorry Gift I'll Make You A One-Shot ShadeXRein Story.. Hope You Forgive me for the long gone. Soo Here it Is. ;) Here We Go.~ **

**~SheinHime - The New And Oldest 15 - **

**".." Say **

**'..' Thought **

* * *

_Not As Planned_

"Rein, I've been thinking about this and I- NO! That's a bit straight forward" Standing in front of a mirror, Shade Said With a following sigh. 'Let's try again' he thought. "Rein. I-I Love Yo- NO! wait." He said fighting with himself again. 'TOO Straightforward'

Walking left and right Thinking what He'll Say , The door slammed open to reveal a worn out Tio. "Master! It's Ready!" The Little prince Said. A bit startled, Shade Looked at Tio with a determined look "Are You sure It will turn out the way we planned?" Raising his Right hand that reveal a thumbs-up, Tio Said "Of course it will Master. We've been planning this for about a month now"

Shade sighed following a smile "Alright, I'm counting on you Tio" Saying this Shade walk out wearing his prince outfit and making his way to the ballroom to see the other princes and princesses. Today is the princess party occurring in the moon kingdom. Entering, Shade saw many other people smiling brightly but what got his attention most is to the princess who smiled brightly most. "Rein.."

Time has passed and the party was ending. As the prince and princess said their Good Byes, Shade Stayed silently on the corner staring at _his_ Princess. The Time that now Rein was Alone, Shade took this opportunity the approach her and call her name. As soon as she turned and faced him, his face was started to turn bright pink. Smiling , She Greeted him "Oh, Hi Shade" . Trying hard to hide his blush , Shade Blurted out "C-could you come with me for a minute" Rein , Who was first confused Smiled "OF Course". Shade then Held her hand and started walking out of the ballroom with Rein in his hand , Never Realizing that She was blushing too.

It Was A long , straight silent on the way. No One dared say a word and Shade never let go of Rein's hand. The Two Just continued walking as Shade led the way.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door. Shade opened the door and let Rein enter first. The sight made Rein's eyes sparkle. The room was dark but visible as it led a aurad pool of yellow, blue , and purple with tiles around it connecting a table with two chair. Shade then led Rein to the pool as her eyes can't leave the site of it. She then leaned closer and touched the water. "it's so calm" She said smiling with sparkled eyes. "Like It?" Shade said while watching her. "It's so wonderful" She replied. "Shall I Have this dance then?" Shade then lend a hand. "Of course. It will be an honor" Saying this she took his hand and bowed down. With a smile, Shade started the position and the music started. A calm waltz was performed.

'This is it. I'm going to confess to her' Shade thought while looking at Rein's sea green eyes. "Rein, I've been thinking this all along that I-I Always had Lo-" He Started to lean closer to her but then the music suddenly changed to pop. "Wha-what the heck" Shade turned to look at where the music was and saw Tio panicking. With the thought of his master sending the signal that he should do the '_push_' Thing.

Meanwhile Shade turned to Rein and sweatdrop "S-sorry Rein. I-It's just-" He got cut off by a hard push which led Shade to loose his balance and landed straight to the pool with Rein. "Oops. I might have been pushed too hard" Tio Said Embarrassed Seeing the two soaking wet in the pool.

Shade then didn't believe that his '_plan date_' turned out as a fail. "Rein I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know how much i lo-" He had been cut off again by Rein Pressing her lips to his with her hands on his cheeks. Blushing, Rein then cut her kiss but not letting go of her hands on his cheeks. "it's Okay Shade. I know you tried very hard and I know you loved me and i love you too Shade" They're lips are now pressing to each other again as Shade smiled and kiss her back wrapping his arms around her.

**__**_Plan Successful _

* * *

**Well. That's It. Hope You like My Sorry Gift. I've been thinking this story on my mind in such a long time and just now planned to post it. -.- . Please Review And Tell Me Wacha Think. :3 I also want your Opinions. **

**Anyway, To those who want me to continue my other stories, Please kindly tell me which story you want me to continue so I know Which One you Like Hun. ;) **

**Ta-Ta For Now. X3**

**~Sheinhime **


End file.
